Primir
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: (AU) What if Hisana Kuchiki never abandoned Rukia? What if Hisana was pregnant with twins when she died? What if, When she died, she was reincarnated? What if the person that she was reincarnated as was none other than Jayde Potter? On Jayde's 15th Birthday, she regains the memories of her past life, as well as her body from before she died-Completely Healthy-And Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Vix: Hiya people~! I know that I really shouldn't be writing ANOTHER story when I can't even finish the ones I already have, but I couldn't resist!

_Primir: Yeah…You really shouldn't Vix._

Vix: Shut Up Primir! You're being a big Meanie!

_Primir: Hn. Idiot._

Vix: Wha-? You-You-YOU PRICK! SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

_Primir: No Thank You._'

Vix: Wha-YOU HAD BETTER SAY THE DISCLAIMER, NOW!

_Primir: And what are you going to do about it if I say NO?_

Vix: Why You- You had better do it or I'll kill Chappy!

_Primir: …0.0…NOOOOOOO! I'll Do ANYTHING! Just Leave Chappy Alone!_

Vix: Okay…*Laughs Darkly*

_Primir: *Gulp*_

Vix: Now, be a good Plot Bunny and SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

_Primir: *Squeak* Okay!_

_**Vixen Owns Nothing But The Plot!  
Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and The Harry Potter Series Is Owned By J.K. Rowling**_

**Both: ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**I was running through the streets of Rukongai, clutching my baby sister to my chest along with a meager amount of food wrapped in a tattered rag. "Get Back Here You Filthy Thief!" A harsh voice yelled at my back. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I'm sorry, but my sister and I need it…" **_

_**I kept running until I was back in the small shack my sister and I call 'home'. "It's okay Rukia," I said to my sister, "We're home…" "N-Nee-Sama…?" Rukia's small voice said, "C-Can we eat now…?" I looked into her dark eyes and smiled softly, saying, "Yes Baby Girl, We can." She grinned brightly and said, "Yay~!" I grinned and split the food, handing the larger portion to Rukia, before we began to eat.  
**_

* * *

_**"Well Well Well," A cruel voice said, grabbing my hair and yanking it, "What do we 'ave 'ere? What's a perdy lil' flowa' like you doin' in dis 'ere alleyway, huh?" I squirmed, trying to get away from the man, when he slapped me across the face. "Now now," he said, his face inches away from mine, "Don' Do dat! I jus' want ta have a lil' fun, dat's all. So stop yer squirmin' and be a good lil' Bitch for me, okay?" I could smell his breath, and I nearly vomited in his face-His breath smelled of rotting corpses.  
"No way in Hell, you Cunt-Faced Bastard!" I spat. The man's face suddenly distorted into a gruesome sneer and he started to beat me into oblivion.  
"Hey!" Suddenly, I heard a deep masculine voice cut through the punches and kicks of Dickless, "Just What do you think you are doing, Scum?" I don't know what happened after that, as everything went black.**_

* * *

_**I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, when I heard a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps towards where I lay. "Ah," The voice of my savior said, "I see that you are awake." I looked up at him and saw a very handsome man with dark hair and eyes looking at me. "Wh-Who…? Where…?" I stuttered out in a questioning voice. "Oh!" The man blushed and said, "I apologise, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya. A-And you are in my home." I giggled at his nervousness, but stopped when I realized that I had no idea where my sister was. "Rukia!" I gasped, "Byakuya, do you know where my sister is?" I started to frantically look around, until I heard a small giggle. "You awre sooo funny Nee-Sama!" I looked over to where the voice was and I saw my baby sister standing next to a large door. "Ru-Chan!" I gasped, running over to where she stood and hugging her, "Thank Kami you are safe! You're not hurt, are you?" "I'm fine Onee-Sama!" Rukia giggled, "Buuuut, you might want to get some clothes on before Bya-Bya dies from blood loss~!" "Huh?" I said, "What do you-Oh!" I blushed like crazy when I realized that I was completely naked. "Eep~!" I squeaked, then I looked towards Byakuya, only to see him on the ground, in a puddle of blood originating from his nose. "Oopsies…"**_

* * *

_**"I now pronounce you, husband and wife…"**_

* * *

_**"Congratulations! You're pregnant…!"**_

* * *

_**"You're having twins…"**_

* * *

_**"No! Hisana! Don't leave me! Hisana…!"**_

* * *

_**"I am sorry, Hisana. You have a choice…Either go on to heaven, or be reincarnated…Also, should you choose to be reincarnated, you will regain your memories and body on your Fifteenth birthday…And yes, that includes your pregnancy… What do you choose Hisana…?"**_

_**"I…I choose to be reincarnated, Kami-Sama."**_

_**"And so it shall be…Good luck Hisana, You'll need it…"**_

* * *

"Ah!" I gasped, waking up, "I-I… remember…" I looked down to my abdomen, and saw, to my relief, a small bump, indicating my pregnancy. "Hey," I cooed, rubbing my belly, "Mama's here, you two. Mama remembers everything…" I closed my eyes and smiled, until I heard an unbearable screech, "GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! AND PACK EVERYTHING THAT'S YOURS GOT IT?!" I sighed, rubbing my now sore ears and replied, "Yes Aunt Petunia! One moment!" I gathered all of my belongings, got dressed in the most baggy clothes I had, and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready Aunt Petunia." I said, "Where are we going, if I might ask?" She pursed her lips before saying, "We are going to Japan, to drop you off with your mother's twin brother." "What?" I asked, "I thought that you were my mum's sister…?" Now I was _Really_ confused. If it were possible, she pursed her lips so tightly that they nearly disappeared before she gritted out, "Your Mother was my _Adopted_ sister. You are going to live with your mother's twin brother-biological twin brother-Isshin Kurosaki." "Oh…" I murmured, "Okay…"

~Karakura Town Airport, Karakura Town, Japan~

"Jayde!" Aunt Petunia hissed as we landed, "We're here you wretched girl!" "Huh…?" I murmured sleepily, "Oh! Okay Aunt Petunia… Where do I go?" I saw her eye twitch as she said, "You are going to this address," She handed me a slip of paper before continuing, "and you are to hand this letter to your uncle as soon as you see him, understand Girl?" I nodded as she handed me the letter and a photograph of who I'd assume is my uncle. "Thank you," I whispered, "Bye…" She sighed and handed me a handful of money, saying, "This is for transportation fares. Use it wisely." She gave me a stiff hug before she left.

After she had walked off, I hailed a taxi. "Where to?" The cab driver asked. "Umm, this address please…?" I handed him the slip of paper that my Aunt had handed me and buckled myself in.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, the Taxi pulled over in front of a clinic. "That'll be ¥1,500 please." I handed over the correct amount, thanked the driver, and grabbed my belongings before I walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. "Hello?" I looked up and saw a tall, orange-haired boy with mocha colored eyes staring at me. "O-Oh!" I stuttered, "Um, Hi! My name is Jayde Potter… Erm, is an Isshin Kurosaki here…?" The boy blinked and shrugged saying, "Yeah. He's here…Oi!" He turned towards the house and yelled, "Goat-Face! You've got a visitor!" I blinked at him before I heard a loud voice yell, "IIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Both the boy-Ichigo- and I side-stepped the foot heading towards us easily, and I sweat dropped when I saw my uncle do a face-plant into the concrete. "Oi!" Ichigo yelled, "What were you thinking you idiot?! You almost killed your guest!" "Huh?" Isshin said, "We have a guest?" He got up and walked over to me. "Huh," He said, "We do have a guest… What's your name miss?" He was really close to my face and I gulped before I said, "U-Um, Well, you see…My name is Jayde Hisana Potter. My mom was named Akahana Lillian Shiba…" I took a deep breath and handed him the letter that Aunt Petunia gave me quickly. He opened it, and when he was done reading, he glomped me. "Ooh!" He said, dragging me into the clinic, "Jayde, You can stay in Ichigo's room until I can build another room for you, okay?" "Eh?" I heard Ichigo say, "What is going on?" "Well," Isshin said happily, "Ichigo, meet your cousin! She'll be staying with us until she graduates, okay?" "Err… Okay then…" That was all I heard before Isshin dragged me into Ichigo's room.

After I had unpacked, I was called downstairs for dinner. "Alright!" Isshin exclaimed, "Karin, Yuzu, this is your cousin, Jayde Hisana Potter…" I smiled and said, "Hello you two. It's nice to meet everyone…Hey, where's Ichigo…?" I looked around and realized that he wasn't here. "Yo!" I heard him begin to say, before Isshin launched into attack. After they had finished their fight, Yuzu brought in the food. Unfortunately, once I had one whiff of the food, I ran towards the nearest toilet, throwing up what little I had eaten earlier.

"Jayde!" I heard Ichigo yell, "Are you alright?" I smiled and said, "Yeah Ichigo, I'm fine…" I turned away and growled in what I believed to be a very low voice, _"Stupid hormones… I hate being pregnant…"_ Apparently, I wasn't that quiet, as Ichigo froze and both he and Isshin yelled, "**WHAAAAAAT?!**" "Oops…" I said, "Erm, I'm kinda' err, pregnant…?"

* * *

After an hour of trying to calm both males down, I just gave up and went up to the bedroom. "Gaah!" I groaned in exasperation, "Those guys! The'ry annoying, aren't they Ms. Shinigami?" I looked over at the see-through form of a Shinigami who had just entered the room. She had ebony colored hair, deep violet eyes, and…Wait a second…"RUKIA?!" I screamed, causing her to jump into the air and scream. "Huh?!" She said, looking at me, "Who-Wha-YOU CAN SEE ME?!" I nodded slowly and said, "Yes, Rukia. I can see you." She was about to ask another question when Ichigo burst into the room. "Jayde!" He yelled, "What the-Who's that?" "He can see me too?!" "Hell Yeah I can see you! Who are you?" "That is none of your concern, Ryoka." "Eh?! Like Hell it isn't! You broke into My house, so therefore, it IS my concern!" "Oh? And What are You going to do about it, Berry-Head?" "Oh, That was too far, Midget!" "Who Are You Callin-"

I was fed up with all of their shouting, so I screamed at them both. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled, "DO NEITHER OF YOU FEEL THAT HOLLOW THAT'S READY TO EAT US ALL?!" "Huh?" Ichigo said in confusion, "What do ya' me-" I kicked him in the face before he could finish that sentence and yelled, "Shut Up And Kill The Damn Thing Already!" Then I glared at Rukia in a way that practically screamed, 'THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, MAGGOT!' and they both scrambled away.

I watched as Rukia showed Ichigo her drawings while telling her story, and when she asked if there were any questions, I said with a sweat drop, "Yeah…Did you know that even Yachiru can draw better than both you and Byakuya?" "Ehhh?!" she screeched indignantly, "What's That supposed to mean?" "Well," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "Neither you, nor Byakuya-Hime have ANY talent when it comes to drawing…In other words, your drawings are worse than a two year old's on a sugar high…"

* * *

Vix: So? How Was It? Please Review~!

_Primir: Yeah. Also, the Baka will accept Constructive Criticizm._

Vix: *Demonic, Evil Voice* Be Nice Primir…

_Primir: Eep! *Shiver* Y-Yes Ma'am!_

Vix: Good Boy. *Pats Primir on the Head*

**Both: See You Next Time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vix: Hiya! I'm Baaaaaaaack~!**

_Primir: Whoopdie-doo. The moron's back._

**Vix: Waah! Stop being mean!**

_Primir: …Will you just get on with it?_

**Vix: Okay~! Well everyone, Thank you for reviewing Primir~!**

**Just to clear up some things, the reason Rukia didn't recognize Hisana/Jayde was because of the fact that while she grew up with her sister, she was really young when Hisana died, and that was over 50 years ago. **

**The reason that Rukia didn't freak out that a stranger knew her name was due to the fact that she was already shocked that a 'Human' could see her, so it slipped her mind. **

**Also, when Jayde/Hisana 'Awakened', her body was reformed and, by extension, her children's were too. Jayde/Hisana is about 20 weeks along in her pregnancy, so the only reason she is having 'Morning Sickness' is because she is adjusting to being pregnant again.**

_Primir: I won't even comment on the sheer improbability of your theories…_

**Vix: You just did, Primir!**

_Primir: _* Rolls Eyes*_…Whatever…_

**Vix: I'll explain anyway. Well, this **_**is**_** a FanFic, so I, as the author, have the right to warp reality any way I wish to, So Ha! Take **_**That**_** Copyright!**

_Primir: _*Sweatdrop*_ You're Insane…_

**Vix: Oh yeah?! Well **_**you're**_** just a figment of my imagination, so therefore you are crazy too! How about **_**that**_**, Bunny Jerky!**

_Primir: Gah! Just start the God Dammed story already!_

**Vix: Fine…**_***Pouts***_

_** Vixen Owns nothing except for the plotline, as well as a few dust bun-I mean Plot bunnies. **__**Everything**__** else belongs to either Tite Kubo, or J.K. Rowling…**_

* * *

An ancient looking man with a long white beard and vibrant pink and puke-green robes was sitting behind a large desk, eating lemon drops when, suddenly, A high-pitched screech echoed throughout his office. He stood abruptly, startling a sleeping phoenix from its nap, and hurried over to the fireplace situated in the room. Picking up a handful of light gray powder, the man threw it into the flames and shouted, "# 12 Grimmuald Place!" The flames flared emerald, and he stepped through.

"Albus!" A plump ginger woman exclaimed, "Whatever brings you here?" the man, Albus, looked her straight in the eye and said in a low voice, "Jayde Potter has gone missing…" "WHAAAAAT?!" The previously kind woman screeched in a voice not unlike that of a wailing Banshee, "That Little Bitch! How The Fuck Did She Escape?!" "Well," Albus said uneasily, wincing at the ringing in his ears, ""That I do not know Molly." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" The Banshee-err, Molly screeched, "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE JAYDE POTTER IS?!" Suddenly, six completely new voices yelled, "YOU LOST OUR GODDAUGHTER/LITTLE SISTER?!" Both Albus and Molly turned around, and they saw two gingers that looked identical, Gred & Forge, as well as Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, all of them looking very angry, and all of them looking ready to murder them brutally.

The screams of pain could be heard all the way to Korea…Despite the fact that the Fidelius Charm was on the building.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In Japan…_

(Jayde/Hisana's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the unpleasant urge to vomit, and I ran into the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately, that particular bathroom was already occupied by my older cousin…My Naked older cousin, who had just gotten out of the shower. I didn't notice him standing next to the shower until I had emptied what little I had eaten into the toilet.

"Err…" I squeaked, staring at his naked body, "S-Sorry Ichigo!" I ran out of the room, blushing the whole way to the kitchen. _'God, that was embarrassing…Although, I've got to admit, if he weren't my cousin, and if I wasn't already in love-And married-I would have jumped him right there…'_ "Jayde…?" Isshin said in surprise, startling me, "What are you doing?" I hadn't been paying attention to what I had been doing, and I was surprised to realize that I had been making a large platter of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Um," I said, "I'm cooking, I guess…" Everything was silent for an instant, before I was glomped by my uncle.

"Aww~!" He crooned, nearly squeezing me to death, "My dearest Niece is such a sweetheart~!" "Ack!" I choked, "Uncle Isshin… P-Please let go of m-me!"

It didn't seem like he was going to let go of me any time soon, and I had just resigned myself to dying by being hugged to the point of suffocation, when I heard an annoyed voice shout at him. "Oi, Goat Face!" Ichigo growled, "Let go of Jayde, You're suffocating her to death!" I heard a wail before I was put down, and I saw Isshin crying dramatically at a huge wall poster of a woman apparently named 'Masaki' or something.

"…" I watched him wail until I got tired of it and walked over to where he was flailing on the ground. _*__**BAM!**__* _Both my foot and Ichigo's fist collided with Isshin's face, making him fly into the opposite wall, head first, then we shouted, "Shut it!"

We shook hands and walked over to the table, sitting down and munching on our food.

* * *

I sighed as I walked over to where I saw my uncle sitting and reading. "Goat Face?" I asked(Yes, Karin And Ichigo's name for him stuck with me-Despite only knowing everyone for a few days at most), "I want to change my name." "Hmm?" He asked, looking up from his book, "Okay…When do you want to change it?" I just shrugged and said, "Now would be a good time. Then we can go and enroll me into Manabu Kazu Gakuen(Studious Harmony Academy)…" He nodded, closed his book, and got up, and he said, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

About two hours later, I was officially renamed Hisana Akemi Kurosaki, and I was enrolled in Manabu Kazu Gauken-The Japanese Magic School. The school was very understanding, already knowing that the Hogwarts curriculum was severely lacking in several areas, and they gave me some time to catch up to where I should have been, as well as offering me their support whenever I needed it.

When we got home, I turned towards my uncle and said in a flat voice, "Goat Face…You're a Shinigami, aren't you?" He faltered before he said, "Ah…Yeah, I am…Or, I was anyway…" I nodded and said, "I figured as much. I mean, I know that your last name is Shiba, so you must be related to the Shiba clan, am I right?"

Isshin glanced at me in shock, and said, "Yeah…How did you…?" "How did I know?" I said, "It's simple really, I am the reincarnation of Kuchiki Hisana." I looked him over, before I said, "You know, You were so much better looking when you were a baby, Isshin."

I turned around and began to walk in the house, grinning when I heard his indignant sputters.

* * *

I watched as Ichigo excused himself, heading upstairs into his room, and I excused myself soon after. I went up the stairs, and went into the room we were sharing. "Excuse me," I said, looking between Ichigo and Rukia and smiling, "But why is Ru-Chan sitting in your closet, Ichi-Nii?" Ichigo looked just as confused as I felt, and he said, "I honestly have no clue."

"Um…" I heard Rukia say, "I decided to live here until I can regain my powers… But, erm, this has been bothering me, miss…" I smiled gently, and said, "I apologize, Ru-Chan, my name is Hisana Akemi Kurosaki." She smiled back uncertainly and said, "Well, Hisana, I was wondering how you seemed to know me…"

I grinned slightly and said in a cheerful voice, "Well, I have known you from the day you were born Ru-Chan…I am the reincarnation of your older sister, Hisana Akemi Kuchiki."

* * *

**Vix: GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_***Maniacal Laughter**_*** I AM SOOOOOO EVIIIIIIIIL!**

_Primir: Um…How are you evil?_

**Vix: THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~! **_***Thunder Echoing In The Backround* **_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

_Primir: _*Whistles in an impressed manner*_ Huh. Nice Special effects…_

**Vix: **_***Cough***_** Any-who, how was that, my pretties? Did you like it?**

_Primir: Um, Vix…No one likes cliffhangers…_

**Vix: Psch! Whatever, you! No one cares about your opinion, Rabbit.**

Primir: _…That's just cruel …_

**Vix: Waah~! I'm so sorry, Primir! I LOVE YOU~!**

_Primir: Yeah yeah, I... _*Blushes*_ I love you too, you moron…_

Both: _*Hugs Each Other*_

**Vix: Well, That's it for now…**

Both: Please review~!

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Ja-Ne~!


End file.
